Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses and, more particularly, to a charging/discharging management method of an electronic apparatus.
Description of the Prior Art
Due to technological advances, most 3C products are mainly powered by batteries for the sake of mobility. Lithium batteries and lithium polymer batteries, which are common among all types of batteries, are advantageously capable of charging/discharging freely and thus widely applicable to plenty 3C products. However, lithium batteries and lithium polymer batteries end up with a shorter service life when overcharged or over-discharged. A conventional solution to the aforesaid problem requires mounting a smart surveillance device inside a packaging structure of a lithium battery to prevent the lithium battery from ending up with a shorter service life. Nonetheless, the conventional solution proves ineffective, as lithium batteries inevitably end up with a shorter service life after having been idle for 1˜2 years. In view of this, old-generation 3C products are designed to have their batteries changed by users at will to extend the operation of 3C products. By contrast, in recent years, plenty 3C products are designed to have batteries packaged inside the 3C products to discourage users from changing the batteries for the sake of user safety. However, since the 3C products are designed to prevent users from changing batteries at will, the batteries end up with a shorter service life as a result of a low turnover of the 3C products after the delivery thereof, thereby leading to retailers' and consumers' frustration. In view of this, it is important to prevent batteries from ending up with a shorter service life while 3C products are for sale or being delivered.